What do the following two equations represent? $-5x+2y = 3$ $15x-6y = -9$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+2y = 3$ $2y = 5x+3$ $y = \dfrac{5}{2}x + \dfrac{3}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $15x-6y = -9$ $-6y = -15x-9$ $y = \dfrac{5}{2}x + \dfrac{3}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.